In wireless communication networks such as in Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless networks there exist various functions for providing efficient communication. One function is Mobility Robustness Optimization (MRO). MRO is described in for instance 3GPP TS 36.300. MRO provides an offset to be applied in handovers, which is used to ensure that handovers are performed reliably but not excessively. Another function is load balancing, such as Mobility Load Balancing (MLB). MLB is for instance described in 3GPP TS 36.300.
In both these functions there is a use of a handover parameter, such as cell-individual offset (CIO). This common parameter is thus used by the two functions for different purposes.
In case the use of the handover parameter is not coordinated these two functions might disturb each other, leading to both functions operating unsatisfactorily. There is thus a need for the coordination of the use of the handover parameter in the two functions.
The invention is directed towards this type of coordination.